Retakan Kecil
by elkyouya
Summary: Kazunari berpikir Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau hati mereka tak menyatu. Namun perasaannya tumbuh dan menguat. menimbulkan sebuah retakan kecil yang sempurna. KazuSei.


**Retakan Kecil**

 **.**

 **Kazunari Takao**

 **Seijurou Akashi**

 **Warning: Typos.**

.

.

.

 _Tak apa walau hati kita tak menyatu..._

.

.

Awalnya Kazunari berpikir begitu. Asalkan bisa menyentuhnya, dia pikir dia akan merasa cukup. Namun dia tak menyangka jika perasaannya berkembang menjadi sangat besar dan kuat. dia hampir menjadi orang lain dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. dia terkekeh kecil, mengolok dirinya sendiri. Selimut putih itu menutupi setengah tubuhnya yang telanjang. Asap rokok itu berkeliaran mengambang di udara kamar yang hanya di sinari temaram lampu dari dapur.

"Kazunari." Suara penuh dengan arogansi itu menusuk pendengarannya. dia menoleh kesamping dimana sang pemilik pertama merah kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Seakan menuntut sebuah jawaban – Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan?-

"Sei, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Manis. Sangat manis seperti saus karamel yang meleleh di atas _pancake_. Perlakuan Kazunari pada Seijurou selalu manis hingga sukses membuat hati Seijurou menghangat seperti pertengahan musim semi.

"Kalau ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Jangan sungkan untuk membaginya denganku. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Seijurou membawa tangan Kazunari dan mencium telapaknya. Membuat hati Kazunari berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

"Kau selalu bisa diandalkan Sei. Aku tak pernah meragukanmu." Tak seorangpun pernah meragukan Akashi Seijurou. Karena Apapun yang keluar dari bibir Kekasihnya itu adalah mutlak.

Kekasih?

Mereka memang tengah memadu kasih. Hubungan yang tak di duga-duga bisa berjalan selama 8 bulan itu membuat Kazunari bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Bukan lagi _'Apa kau menyukainya saat bercinta denganku?'_ Melainkan _'Apa Kau menyukaiku?'_ Namun Kazunari tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Seijuro. dia tersenyum tipis sebelum mematikan putung rokoknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di samping Seijurou. Mengecup kening lelaki favoritnya tersebut sayang.

.

.

.

 _Setiap kali tubuh kita menyatu, aku berharap perasaannya menguat sebanyak waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama..._

.

.

Kazunari mempunyai banyak harapan dalam benaknya. Namun harapan terbesarnya adalah perasaan Seijurou. Setiap kali ruangan itu menghangat karena suhu tubuh mereka yang menguar, Setiap kali jemari mereka bertautan satu sama lain, Setiap kali mereka melakukan penyatuan. Kazunari selalu berharap jika semua itu tak didasari oleh sekedar kekosongan belaka.

"Aku menyukaimu sei... Sangat menyukaimu." Sepuah pengakuan sepihak yang akan di jawab dengan _'Aku tahu.'_ Menjadi ritual wajib yang mereka lakukan. Hati Kazunari tak terbuat dari baja. Hatinya retak dan serpihannya runtuh sedikit demi sedikit setiap Seijurou melayangkan _'Aku tahu'_ dari bibir yang tak bosan di kecup oleh Kazunari tersebut.

"Kau sangat indah." Ucap Seijurou sambil tersenyum. Curang... Yah, Seijurou tahu bagaimana cara membuat retakan kecil di hati Kazunari agar tak merata. Retakan kecil itu dijaganya. Di pelihara. Supaya tak menyebar kemanapun dan menghancurkan kazunari. Namun di satu sisi Seijurou tetap bisa menyakitinya. Rumit. Namun itulah dunia yang mereka ciptakan lebih rumit dari opera sabun.

"Kau juga sangat indah Sei." Kazunari mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 _Meskipun tubuh kita menyatu ratusan kali, Namun hatimu tak kunjung mendekat..._

.

.

.

Kazunari Seharusnya tahu dari awal, jika perasaan yang Seijurou rasakan padanya mungkin berbeda dengan miliknya. Kazunari seharusnya menyadari dari awal bahwa mungkin mereka hanyalah sebatas teman tidur saja. Namun hatinya tak bisa berhenti berharap. Menyentuh Seijurou sudah menjadi bagian penting dari kehidupnya. Namun apa ia akan terus menerus hidup dengan hati yang rusak selamanya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat ia tak menyadari bahwa gelas birnya hanya bersisa balokan es batu. Kazunari tersenyum dan meletakan gelasnya di atas meja. Pipinya memerah, dia sedikit mabuk.

"Takao, Mungkin kali ini kau harus benar-benar menanyainya." Suara itu milik Kise Ryouta. temanya, teman Seijurou juga.

"Kau tidak tahu dia Kise." Bukanya Kise tak tahu Seijurou seperti apa. Kazunari hanya tak ingin Kise mengetahui Kazunari yang sebenarnya. Kazunari itu hanya seorang yang kesepian yang sangat takut dengan penolakan. Tanganya terasa hampa. Rasanya sanga hampa saat tak menggenggam jemari Seijurou. Kazunari merindukannya.

.

.

.

 _Aku sakit. Namun kesakitan itu tak sebanding dengan api yang kau timbulkan..._

.

.

.

Banyak bisik-bisik di kantor. Kazunari melangkah dengan tenang tak luput dengan senyumannya yang menghangatkan seisi divisinya. Namun desas desus itu tak kunjung berhenti. kazunaripun tak kuasa untuk tak bertanya pada salah satu rekannya.

"Oi Izuki, Ada apa sebenarnya?" kazunari duduk di kursinya namun pandangannya tak lepas dari pemuda yang kini fokus pada komputernya tersebut.

"Akashi-sama akan menikah kabarnya. Namun entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya lelucon pagi ini hahhaha." Mendengarnya Kazunari tersenyum tipis sebelum berkelut dengan Monitornya sendiri. Bekerja sedikit lebih giat tak ada salahnya. Bila itu bisa membantunya mengabaikan sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam hatinya.

"Takao-san, Kau di suruh untuk menyerahkan laporan proyek S kepada Akashi-sama sekarang." Ucap Riko teman kerjanya yang lain.

"Baiklah." Kazunari menyambar map proyek S yang ia tangani beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum ia melenggang pergi menuju ruangan direktur mereka. Dalam hati ia tertawa, kobaran apinya makin besar membara dalam hatinya. Panas. Sangat panas membuat Kazunari nyaris kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Namun saat kini ia bertatap muka dengan pemilik permata merah terindah itu. Perlahan api dalam hainya menyusut kecil. Bukankah kau merindukannya? Milikmu yang bukan milikmu.

"Kazunari." Dan saat bibir itu melantunkan namanya dengan sempurna, api dalam hati Kazunari menghilang sempurna. Hanya meninggalkan retak kecil yang sealu ada disana. Mereka menyatukan bibir, melepas rindumu yang tak kuasa untuk ditahan. Membuat sebuah dunia diamana hanya ada Kazunari dan Seijurou.

Ciuman kali ini tak sekedar ciuaman biasa. Perasaannya menguar disana. Sebuah kalimat yang sulit di ucapkan, mereka utarakan lewat ciuman panjang _–Jangan goyah-_ sebuah pesan Dari Ciuaman Seijurou yang bertenaga. Seijurou tidak tuli untuk tak mengetahui bunga bibir yang sedang melanda kantornya. Tentang dirinya.

Hati Kazunari menghangat mengetahui bahwawa Seijurou mengkhawatirkannya. Tanganya yang berhias jam tangan mahal pemberian Seijurou di ulang tahunnya bulan lu itu menarik tengkuk Seijurou dan memperdalam ciuman mereka _– Aku mencintaimu-_ Hanya itu yang ada di dalam setiap Ciuman Kazunari yang ia berikan pada Seijurou.

Dan...

 _-Aku tahu-_

Retakan kecil itu tak akan pernah meninggalkan hati Kazunari.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ahhh sudahlahh #TakaoMasoSquad**

 **Elkyouya**


End file.
